


To Glory

by thesinnerwiththedolphintattoo



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Do I tag the actual relationship or not, Glory Hole, Like it's supposed to be anonymous but, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, [soundcloud rapper voice] yall already know who the fuck it is!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinnerwiththedolphintattoo/pseuds/thesinnerwiththedolphintattoo
Summary: Robert goes to a bar and discovers a glory hole.





	To Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my desktop for months so I'm just posting it. Not my best work but I can't get myself to edit it further so take it as it is lol

Robert was a fan of most bars, there were few he didn’t like, since his requirements consisted of ample amounts of whiskey and decent enough company. Jim and Kim’s had always been his favorite but sometimes he felt the need to get out and try another place, which was how he found himself one night in a divey gay bar near the edge of town.

He didn’t recognize anyone except when he thought he spotted Hugo sitting in a corner alone, though he let the man have his privacy. Recently divorced, he probably needed a new face to keep him company rather than his long-time neighbor.

The place was alright, a bit too crowded for his liking, but they had decent booze and before long he was on his way to getting hammered, talking with a man who was handsome enough that Robert was already considering taking him home. The alcohol caught up to him, though, and he excused himself from the conversation. Desperate to relieve himself he made his way to the bathroom.

After an extremely satisfying piss he washed his hands and walked into a stall for some toilet paper to dry his hands with, when he noticed a suspicious hole in the stall wall, probably 5 inches wide and located in a convenient place. He hadn’t seen a glory hole in years, though he wasn’t a stranger to them.

Two fingers poked through the hole and he watched as they circled the hole before pulling away. He didn’t even give himself a moment to think it through before he unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out. It wasn’t like he had any reservations or anything holding him back, anyway, and this was guaranteed to make his night more interesting.

His heart sped up as he stroked himself a few times, bringing himself to hardness so that he could actually get his cock through the hole. It had to have been at least 20 years since he’d used one and it was no less exciting now than it was then. Robert had always been a sucker for anonymous sex— what better way to guarantee that there would be no strings attached.

Placing a hand against the wall, he used the other to guide his dick into the hole. From the other stall he heard a small gasp, bringing a smirk to his lips. It wasn’t the first time he’d been complimented on his size and it was nice to know he was still impressive despite his age.

The stranger on the other side quickly got to work, tentatively licking around the head a few times before taking Robert’s cock into his mouth. The stranger’s mouth was warm and the man had a good technique. It was clear he was experienced as he took him as far in as he could through the hole, swallowing around him. Robert could feel as the man moaned, sending small waves of pleasure through him. It was turning him on even more at how clearly the man was getting off from just sucking his cock. He couldn’t see but he pictured the man stroking himself off as he deepthroated him.

With a gasp Robert snapped his hips forward and thrusted into the stranger’s mouth, holding onto the wall to keep himself balanced. The other man was taking his cock spectacularly even as Robert fucked his face and Robert’s knees almost buckled when he felt the moans reverberate around his cock, louder and more frequent than before, even as it was buried down his throat.

The noises the strangers made were downright pornographic and Robert wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, since he wasn’t as young as he once was. He felt almost insecure but by the sounds the other man was making he couldn’t have been too far away from coming himself.

He grunted as he felt his orgasm coming on, hoping to warn the other but he didn’t pull away as Robert came undone, swallowing everything given to him. He moaned around Robert’s softening dick as he himself came, mouth milking Robert for everything he had.

When they were done Robert pulled out and leaned against the opposite side of the stall, eyes closed and basking in the pleasure, breathing labored. He hadn’t felt this satisfied in months. He tucked himself away and opened his eyes, catching a glimpse of the stranger as he stood. From what he could tell the other man was a fairly muscular white guy in a pink shirt, though that didn’t tell him much.

Exiting the stall, he washed his hands and left quickly so that the other man could leave as well without being seen. Basic etiquette was important, though he silently hoped that he could spot him in the bar and buy him a drink or take him home for more.

He sat back down at the bar and ordered another drink when he glanced back at the bathroom and noticed Joseph Christiansen exiting and smoothing out his shirt. The bartender handed him his whiskey and he tossed it back, hoping the man on the other side of the stall wasn’t Maple Bay’s favorite minister. He needed more drinks to deal with that.


End file.
